Harry Potter y el recuerdo de la oscuridad
by Sarah Crockfort
Summary: cuarto chap. Dedicadicimo a mi amiga Mony que cada dia espera cada dia que la escriba
1. Una invitacion

Una invitación

Harry se levanto temprano ese día, se puso sus lentes y vio que en la ventana estaba su lechuza blanca, Hedwing. La lechuza tenia atada en su pata una carta.

-probablemente sea de Hermione-  se dijo a sí mismo. Hace tres días que había sido su cumpleaños numero 15 y aunque había recibido muchos regalos se preocupo de que su amiga no hubiera mandado nada. Recordó entonces sus regalos: de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, recibió una colección completa de los Chudley Cannons el equipo favorito de Ron, de su padrino, el excombicto Sirius Black, recibió una hermosa jaula para Hedwing, Hagrid, el guarda bosques y amo de llaves de Hogwarts, recibió un pastel y galletitas que el mismo había cocinado, Harry sabiendo esto no había tenido el valor suficiente para comerlas, la señora Weasley también le había enviado un rico pastel con el que Harry había sobrevivido a las dietas de los Dursley, los gemelos no se quedaron atrás y le mandaron un montón de bromas como por ejemplo los "choco-lores" que eran unos chocolates que al tocar tu boca te ponían la piel de un verde fosforescente y que además te puedes ver en la oscuridad. Otra persona que también le envió a Harry fue ni más ni menos que la pequeña Ginny, quien ha estado enamorada de Harry desde los 11 años, le envió una bonita cadena de plata que tenia una "H" y una "P" en el centro y finalmente Dobby, el elfo domestico, le había mandado unos calcetines de diferente color hechos a mano.

     Harry se puso a pensar que le había pasado a su amiga Hermy que no sabido de ella  desde que estuvo en la estación de Kingcross cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Por qué me lo habrá dado?- dijo tocándose la mejilla y sonrojándose levemente. Miro su reloj (un reloj que casi tira Dudley por la ventana por el simple hecho de que tenia uno nuevo) y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de levantarse así que sé vistio y bajo (ya no dormía en "la alacena debajo de las escaleras"). Harry preparo el desayuno que consistía en una toronja partida a la mitad para "el pequeño Dudley", quien ahora tenia que usar dos sillas para poder soportar su peso. Para la tía  Petunia era una taza de yogurt con cereal, mientras que para el tío Vernon había un delicioso huevo estrellado con un jugoso tocino. Para el simplemente había una manzana con un vaso de leche, ya que la tía petunia había tomado muy enserio la dieta. A Harry esto le preocupaba por allá que en su cuarto había un gran pedazo de pastel. Diez minutos mas tarde bajaron los Dursley quienes parecía que habían pasado una mala noche, comieron y como si fueran zombis  volvieron a subir sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra ni pelearse con Harry por cualquier estúpido motivo como lo hacían a diario. A Harry le sorprendió bastante esto pero al poco rato se acordó de que era domingo y sonrió.

     Harry estaba lavando cuando de repente recordó que ¡no había abierto la carta de Hedwing! Así que lavo los trastes rápidamente y subió. cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto estaba la lechuza enojada y le enseño la pata donde tenia la carta 

-Discúlpame linda- le dijo con ternura a Hedwing quien cariñosamente se posa sobre su hombro después de quitarle la carta, la cual decía así:

_Querido Harry:_

_                       ¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado muy bien. Sabes te he extrañado mucho ati y a Ron desde que me fui a Bulgaria, ¡Si asi es fue a visitar a Viktor! Seguro que te preguntaras como nos ha ido, bueno, Bulgaria es un lugar muy bonito sin duda alguna y además tiene mucha historia. Víctor me ha llevado a conocer muchos lugares ¡Y no vas a creer esto, pero me ha dicho que esta enamorado de Fleur Delacour y al parecer esta corresponde a sus sentimientos así que hemos decidido ser solo amigos (que lastima por que al fin había aprendido a decir correctamente mi nombre)! Discúlpame por no haberte enviado un regalo, pero es que no me decidía que enviarte (es que ya no es lo mismo que antes Querido Harry, estas creciendo y es más difícil encontrar algo que te guste, bueno ya voy a dejar de hablar así por que parezco tu mama).  _

_  Ron me ha dicho que estamos invitados a su casa (si es que ya te llego la invitación) así que talvez nos veamos allá._

_                                                                                                          Besos_

                                                                                              Hermione 

_P.D: Espero que te guste mi regalo; lo elegí con mucho cariño para ti.  
 _  
Al terminar de leer encontró en la ventana otras dos   lechuzas; una era negra y grande, era de Víctor (el simple hecho de recordarlo le daba una rabia desconocida) mientras que la otra era chiquita y plateada sin duda era Pig la lechuza de Ron. Harry le quito la carta que llevaba en su pata y decía así:

_                 Harry:_

_                         ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Te envio esta carta_

_                         esta carta para invitarte este verano a mi casa. Te veo el _

_                         sábado a las 9:00 a.m. preparas todo_

_                                                                         Tu amigo,_

_                                                                                         Ron Weasley_

Harry volvió a ver su reloj  y noto que eran las 8:40 y aun no estaba listo. Se vistió en menos de  minutos y a las nueve en punto . No le había dicho nada a sus tíos por que pensó que no tenia caso. Ron hizo su aparición a las 9:25 (N/A: Ron no es Hermione, haci que tiene derecho a llegar tarde.) junto con sus padres en el auto volador. Harry subió en el mientras que padre e hijo Weasley subían las maletas. La señora Weasley saludo a Harry con un beso en la mejilla mientras que con Ron, basto un simple apretón de manos de la misma manera que con el señor Weasley. Harry llevaba en las manos una caja mediana que no era ni mas ni menos que el paquete que le había mandado Hermione con la lechuza de Krum, pero se olvido de que la iba abrir al ver el cambio tan drástico de Ron. El llego vestido con unos pantalones aguados de mezclilla y una playera negra. Traía una chaqueta también de mezclilla y el cabello lo tenia en picos como todos lo están usando últimamente. Parecía un total muggle. Ron también había crecido y al parecer el crecimiento le ayudo bastante ya que se veía mucho mas guapo. Pero Ron no era el único que había crecido ya que Harry también estaba mucho mas alto (no tanto como Ron), no obstante, seguía teniendo el mismo cabello azabache y despeinado que antes, además ya se le empezaban a notar las practicas de Quidditch.

     En el camino Ron y Harry platicaron sobre el quidditch y un rato después decidió abrir su paquete. Al abrirlo, sin duda se dio cuenta de que era un regalo de Hermione simplemente por una cosa: era un libro. Este se titulaba Artemis Fowl y sin duda era un libro muggle. En la primer pagina había un papel suelto que decía 

_"Querido Harry:_

_                         Como casi no te gusta leer pensé en este libro"_

En el momento de  terminar de leer ala nota llegaron a su destino, la madriguera. Cuando ya habían terminado de sacar las cosas e iban a abrir la puerta, esta se abrio por dentro.

-Hola Harry- dijo timidamente una voz femenina desde adentro 

-Hey Ginny aya llego tu príncipe azul- dijo Ron burlonamente

-Ron! No le hables así a tu hermana- lo reprendió su mama

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry como si nada hubiera pasado. Ginny estaba vestida con una falda un poco arriba de a rodilla  de color azul marino y una blusa celeste con una chaqueta de color negro -  te ves bien-cuando Harry dijo esto Ginny se sonrojo notablemente.

-Gracias – dijo Ginny cuando dos muchachos entraron 

–Miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz detrás de Harry

-pero si es el pequeño Harry Potter- dijo otra voz

-Fred, George dejen de molestar!- dijo Ron que estaba sentado en el comedor enfrente de Harry y así podía ver a sus hermanos.

-¿Dónde quedo tu sentido del humor?- dijo Fred

-nosotros vinimos a ayudar..- dijo George mientras recogía una maleta-...y a decirles quien llego

-¿Quien?- dijeron Harry y ron al uníoslo

- Pues quien mas que la chica mas nerd de todo el mundo, Hermione Granger

´¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨´¨´¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨

Espero que les guste mi fanfic, es el primero de HP y también es el primer capitulo. Tal vez el siguiente lo tenga para la próxima semana


	2. Cap02 Hermione

Gracias a mis dos queridas amigas, bueno aquí esta el segundo cap.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨

Hermione

Al oír la noticia, Harry  y Ron salieron de la cocina casi corriendo mientras que los gemelos Weasley llevaban las maletas al cuarto de Ron. Cuando llegaron al recibidor estaba Hermione de espaldas despidiéndose de sus padres que ya se estaban yendo en el carro.

-Hey! Hermy ¿como has estado!-dijo Ron alegremente. Parecía que entre dos ya no habían conflicto. Hermione, en cambio, volteo con una mirada triste asustándolos a ambos

-¿que te pasa Hermione?- pregunto Harry 

-es que...- enseño una carta arrugada que tenia en su mano-... he sido elegida para ser prefecta- termino de decir Hermione

-¡eso es fabuloso Hermy! A mi también me eligieron- dijo Ron radiante de alegría y algo sonrojado- vamos a poder trabajar juntos 

-¡En serio! Que bien ahora si podré avisar que aceptare el cargo. – Harry salía de esa escena; el no había recibido esa oferta. El solo veía como saltaban de alegría Ron y Hermione. Estas ultima también había crecido bastante y tenia el cabello mas liso y menos despeinado. Estaba vestida con una falda de mezclilla unos 5 cm arriba de la rodilla, una playera de manga larga y con rayas horizontales, un chaleco con cierre color cafe , unas botas del mismo color del chaleco y un sombrero de mezclilla. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, mas bien el de una señorita.

-Oye Harry, ¿y tu recibiste también la oferta?- Harry fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por la voz de Hermione

-No pero me alegro por ustedes dos- "eso era sin lugar a dudas mentiras" pensó Harry no obstante le regalo una linda sonrisa a su mejor amiga

- Oigan, ¿no quieren ir a el bosque que esta detrás de mi casa?- pregunto Ron

-Bien pero yo voy con ustedes- dijo Ginny que apareció de la nada (N/A magia negra buajajaja) y bastante seria, talvez algo enojada, al ver a Hermione que había llegado.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriéndole, pero ella solo la vio fríamente , tomo a Harry de la mano e hizo como si no la hubiera visto o mejor dicho como si no la hubiera escuchado. Ginny se llevo a Harry a la puerta trasera seguidos por Ron y una asombrada Hermione. Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta apareció alguien con una voz divertida

-Bueno ¿que tal si para Hacer su paseo mas divertido les ponemos un pequeño reto.- la persona que estaba ahí no era ni mas ni menos que Fred un gemelo Weasley

-¿cómo que?- pregunto Hermione inocentemente

-Que les parece encontrar un pequeño tesoro en equipos de dos- detrás de Fred estaba el otro gemelo, George

- ¿Con acertijos?- pregunto Ron emocionado

- ¿Con hechizos?- pregunto Harry emocionad

- ¿Con insectos?- pregunto Ginny con cara de asco (N/A: o cara normal ja ja ja opps! Lo siento)

- Así es todo eso y mas – dijo George con un micrófono

- George, ¿de donde sacaste ese aparato muggle?- pregunto Ron

- Yo que se! Pregúntale a la autora- dijo George.

Mientras que en el otro lado del mundo:

- arghhhhh volví a poner algo ridículo buaaaaaa ;_; no sirvo para escribir

Regresando a la madriguera:

- lo único que tienen que hacer es dividirse en quipos de dos-al oír esto de George, Ginny y ron tomaron del brazo a Harry y Hermione 

- Bien – empezó a hablar Fred- Harry tu iras con Hermy y Ron con Ginny

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ?- gritaron Ginny y Ron al uníoslo

- Por que yo lo digo. Ahora vayan por sus varitas- ordeno George 

- Pero no las podemos usar – dijo Hermione

- Ya pedimos permiso- dijo Fred

Los cuatro jugadores subieron por sus varitas y Ginny le dijo a Hermione que se cambiara por que así se le iba a dificultar , así que Hermione se puso unos pesqueros y sus tennis. Ginny, en cambio, se tomo la molestia de retocarse el maquillaje aunque no iba a ir con "su querido Harry" . los cuatro bajaron al cabo de un rato y los gemelos le entregaron un mapa a cada equipo. El equipo de Harry y Hermione fue el primero en salir por que con el maquillaje a Ginny se le había olvidado su varita y tuvo que subir por ella.

    Harry y Hermione iban bastante bien por que Harry era bueno en los acertijos y Hermione ni se diga era mucho mejor.  En cada lugar que llegaban con los acertijos recolectaban cosas como lentes, zapatos un escusado (N/A pensaron en el primer libro! que los gemelos no cumplían lo que decían o que!). Y  también se topaban con uno que otro animal mágico como duendes y/o hadas salvajes en las flores. A Hermione le encantaba todo esto, parecía que estaba en su mundo, disfrutando cada acertijo resuelto y sorprendiéndose con la inteligencia de Harry. Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al río colina arriba. Hermione se resbalo y cayo al agua golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Harry trato de rescatarla pero de repente le empezó a doler terriblemente la cicatriz como si tuviera a Voldemort enfrente y efectivamente. Tenia frente a el a Tom Riddle.

¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ëspero que les haya gustado


	3. Cap 03 Que ha pasado con Harry

¿Qué ha pasado con Harry?

Hermione acababa de despertar. De repente recordó todo lo que había pasado en cámara rápida por lo que casi no pudo entender. Lo único de lo que se acordaba con exactitud es que se había caído a un rió y Harry estaba ahí (o mejor dicho estuvo). Lo más extraño era el lugar donde estaba, estaba e dentro de una choza muy lujosa (o algo así) en una cama como de una princesa, tenia corceles de oro y llevaba sabanas de las más finas que uno podría imaginar, lo que aseguraba totalmente de que no estaba en la casa de los Weasley. Hermione se sentó en la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia todas direcciones y encontró en una mesita de noche, algo que era inconfundible para ella. Eran unos lentes redondos, sin duda eran los de Harry. Salió de la  cama y noto que n traía la misma ropa, en cambio, tenia una bata de manga larga (ya también larga) de color rosa. Otra cosa que de la que se había dado cuenta era de que tenia el cabello mucho más corto que antes pero parecía que se le habían cortado muy aprisa por lo que le había quedado algo chueco. Encontró su ropa en una silla que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.Se cambio de ropa, procurando de que nadie la estuviera espiando, pues de todos modos no conocía ese lugar así que decidió darle una pequeña inspección. Como no había nadie, salió de la choza llevándose consigo únicamente los lentes de Harry. Ella pensó que tal ve z Harry seguiría justo done ella cayo y decidió ir a ver sí tenia razón. Y efectivamente, Harry se encontraba inconsciente a orillas del rió. Tenia algunas heridas y Hermione las vendo  mágicamente. Como Harry no despertaba, decidió llevarlo a la madriguera con una camilla que apareció con su varita. En el camino se encontró con Ron, quien la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en días, y en parte eso era cierto ya que hacia dos días que ni ella ni Harry habían ido a la madriguera Ron le pregunto dónde habían estado todo este tiempo y ella le contó sobre la extraña choza  y de cómo la habían pasado antes de que se cayera al rió y perdiera la razón. Ron le contó que los estuvieron buscando y que el personalmente había pasado varias veces por el sitio donde ella encontró a Harry y que no lo había visto. También le comento que por estos lugares no había chozas lujosas ni nada por el estilo. Hermione se sorprendió  al momento de que Ron le comento eso y pensó que tal vez él era muy despistado.

        Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera apareció Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry aun acostado en la camilla mágica y tumbando así a Hermione, quien cayo al suelo

-Aaay! ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? – dijo Hermione adolorida por la caída

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué esta así?- grito Ginny al voltear a ver a Hermione

-Yo no le he hecho nada- respondió de mala gana

-Gnny! Ya basta!, Hermione linda, ayúdame a subir a Harry- dijo Molly cuando hizo escena.

   Molly, Ron y  Hermione subieron a arriba mientras que Ginny se había quedado sentada en el comedor de la cocina cuando su papa, Arthur Weasley, entro a la casa.

-Molly, querida  que ha pasado- pregunto Arthur casi cayéndose con un montón de 

papeles y folders que estaban en sus manos. Al oír a su esposo, Molly bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Ella le contó que Harry y Hermione ya habían aparecido. Arthur subió al cuarto de Ron y vio a Hermione que estaba sentada en una silla junto a Harry quien estaba inconsciente y al parecer tenia fiebre pues estaba sudando mucho.

    Ron entro a su cuarto con un balde de agua con un trapo el cual lo tomo y lo puso en la frente. Entonces Ron y Hermione se retiraron y Arthur comenzó a revisar a Harry.

    Hermione algo agotada de lo que había pasado ese día decidió darse una ducha. Cerro la puerta del baño y se desvistió, miro su cuerpo y noto cuanto ya había crecido, abrió la llave del agua y se metió a la tina. Tenia los brazos manchados de tierra, polvo y...  sangre.


	4. Cap04 Un beso, un sonambulo y una pregun...

Cap. 04 

Un beso, un sonambulo y  una pregunta sin respuesta

 Hermione se habia asustado con la sangre que tenia en brazos y piernas. Penso que tal vez habia sido suya, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta  de que la sangre no era suya, ya ke no tenia ni rastros de alguna  herida de la que hubiera salido sangre. Esto le dio oportunidad de hacerse otra nueva pregunta, ¿de quien era la sangre?. Penso que tal vez era de un animal pero tambien podria tratarse de alguien mas…

   -De Harry….- penso cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de Harry todo herido, justo como lo habia encontrado en el bosque cerca del lago.-… ¿Qué le habria pasado?...- de momento se sonrojo cuando recordo aquel beso que le habia dado en king cross - ¿Por qué se lo di?..-pensaba mientras uno de sus dedos indice pasaba por sus labios lentamente. Cuando salio de la tina se dio cuenta de que no habia traido su cambio de ropa que se trataba de una pijama la cual se encontraba en el cuarto de Ginny asi que, no quedandole de otra, salio del baño con una pequeña toalla enroscada en su cuerpo que cubria todo lo que era necesario cubrir;: no mas, no menos.

     Cuando salio del baño busco con la mirada a Ginny o a la sra. Weasley pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que nadie se encontraba en casa. Como para llegar al cuarto de Ginny hay que pasar por el de Ron decidio aprovechar y echarle un vistazo a Harry quien seguramente seguiria inconsciente. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que tuvo que abrirla. La abrio lentamente y noto a un Harry acostado en la cama de  Ron justo como lo habia dejado antes de entrar al baño. Decidio que era mejor dejarlo asi y cerro la puerta suavemente y continuo su camino para llegar a su destino. 

      Al terminar de cambiarse, Hermione, bajo a la cocina a buscar algo que cenar , pero cuando llego se encontro con algo inesperado…

SI PIENSAN QUE LO VOY A DEJAR ASI, SU CEREBRO LES ESTA FUNCIONANDO MAL (aunque no era mala idea…)

Era Harry!! no lo podia creer!! El no podia ver nada ya que movia las manos de un lado a otro como si no alcanzara las cosas, o al menos asi penso ella. Hermione estaba tan emocionada y feliz que se quedo totalmente sin habla. Trato de buscar sus lentes (los de Harry) dentro de las bolsas de su pijama por lo que tuvo que bajar la cara. De repente sintio que una mano muy calida en su barbilla le levantaba su cara hasta que pudo llegar a ver la cara de Harry quien de inmediatamente la beso suavemente. 

      Ella aun no podia creer que Harry la estaba besando pero no cambiaria ese momento por nada del mundo; el beso era simple pero muy tierno. Después Harry apoyo todo su peso en ella quien solo pudo mantenerse en pie unos momentos después y luego se cayo con el aun encima. hermione se dio cuenta de que no era que Harry no viera, si no que era sonambulo y por logica aun se encontraba dormido. Ella lo miro dulcemente y le retiro de la cara algunos mechones de cabello al chico que tenia en su regazo (Hermione se habia sentado, por ello la cabeza de Harry habia quedado apoyada en su regazo).

  De repente, ocurrio lo mas inesperado….

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ 

¨¿QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA? ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAP.!!  (rueguen por ke se tarde menos tiempo que este XDDD) 

Si le quieren agradecer a alguien este cap. Diganle a mi gran amiga Mony quien me ha apoyado desde el primer cap.


	5. Cap 05 evitando un peq incidente

Cap.04 

Evitando un pequeño incidente

¿Donde me quede? Así, de repente…

-Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Harry soñoliento y volteando lentamente hacia todos lados.

-Harry! Que bueno que despertaste!...- exclamo Hermione sonriendo-… puedes ponerte de pie?-

-creo que si- Harry se puso de pie con algo de complicaciones aunque Hermione le ayudara. 

-Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?, ¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto Harry. Hermione le hizo el favor de contarle todo lo 

Que había pasado desde que lo encontró en el bosque hasta que había despertado, o eso era lo que Harry pensaba, ya que ella 

No le había contado nada sobre el "pequeño incidente de la cocina".

-bueno Harry te toca a ti, ahora explícame ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando me resbale en el rió.- pregunto Hermione omitiendo el 

Accidente y cambiando de tema rápidamente para que Harry no se diera cuenta de que no le había dicho como había llegado 

Hasta la cocina (N/A: ¿Por qué cocina?, acaso tendré hambre…). Todo esto lo dijo muy rápido y completamente roja. Mientras 

Tanto Harry no respondía, estaba totalmente ido, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Y en parte así era; estaba hechizado amor, 

De amor a su mejor amiga. Harry Potter estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga tan rápido como de la noche a la mañana.

-Harry, Harry te estoy hablando!!- grito hermione moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo hasta que Harry reacciono

-ehh! ¿Qué te pasa Herm?- dijo Harry algo sorprendido, Hermione no parecía ser la misma niña calmada, de repente su mano se 

Acerco a la cara de herm por un lado se veía algo sorprendido. Hermione empezó a sonrojarse bastante-

-Herm que le paso a tu cabello?- finalmente la mano de Harry llego a su destino; las puntas del cabello de Hermione que aun 

estaban muy mal cortadas, como si las hubieran cortado demasiado rápido. Herm disimulo rápidamente su sonrojo y volvió a 

Preguntarle a Harry lo que le había pasado ignorando su última pregunta.

-Ahh, lo que paso fue que…- Harry no pudo terminar de hablar ya  que fue interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-HARRY LINDO! QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN!!- Harry iba a responder algo pero fue interrumpido por un gran abrazo 

o mejor dicho, gran ahorcamiento y que sin dudar la persona que lo hacia era la misma que grito, la hermanita de Ron; la 

pequeña Ginny.

   Después entraron Ron, los gemelos, Percy, Hill, Charly y  sus padres, en pocas palabras la familia Weasley quienes traian 

cajas y bolsas llenos de libros, plumas, pergaminos, en fin, todo lo necesario para la escuela.

-Ronnie, de donde vienes?- pregunto Hermione

-¿Ronnie?- preguntaron asombrados Harry y Ron

-no les gusta?- dijo Herm- pense que se oia bonito

-y se oye muy bien, es que me tomaste desprevenido, hey Harry, veo que ya te despertaste ^ ^uu- dijo Ron cuando volteo a ver 

a Harry que seguia siendo asfixiado por su hermana pequeña., mientras que Harry le veia como si le dijera "si no me quitas a tu 

hermana voy a volver a desmayarme"

-bueno entonces de donde vienen- pret. Hermione harta de todo eso

-de compras linda Hermione- dijo uno de los gemelos, para ser mas exactos lo dijo Fred mientras dejaba en el suelo las dos 

cajas que llevaba.

-Aaah Ginny ya sueltame!!- grito Harry todo rojo pero no por que le gustara Ginny sin que de verdad lo estaba ahorcando. A 

Ginny esto le importo poco hasta que su mama tuvo que intervenir. A ni a Hermione ni a Ron parecio importarles ya que 

hablaban animadamente con Percy acerca de lo "grandioso que es ser prefecto" (bueno en realidad el animado era Percy y tanto 

Ron como Hermione trataban de huir lo mas pronto posible).

   Alrededor de las 10 de la noche decidieron irse a dormir y aunque ni Harry ni Herm tuvieran sueño, no les quedo mas que 

acompañar a los Weasley quienes estaban bastante cansados por ir de compras. Por desgracia para Harry el sueño no pudo 

vencerlo por mas que intento y decidio bajar por un vaso de leche. Bajo silenciosamente  las escaleras pero al llegar a la sal, se 

dio cuenta de que no estaba solo…


End file.
